Fangtastic Events!
Fangtastic Events! is the second webisode of the first season. Description 1x02: The Bratzillaz throw a fashion show, suggested by Clawdeen Wolf. Will the fashion show amaze the ghouls or just do the opposite? Plot Clawdeen Wolf suggested The Bratzillaz to show their fashion skills by throwing a fashion show. Cloetta agrees and they throw a fashion show, Clawdeen, Cleo, Lagoona, Draculaura, Abbey and Frankie as the models. Later, some ghouls hated the fashion show. Sashabella said that it was Cloetta's fault for agreeing without further assistance, and Cloetta said it was Clawdeen's fault because Clawdeen was the person who wanted to look at their designs. Yasmina asks them to calm down, and she looks at the future, and said that everything will be just fine. Subplot Frankie was upset that in the fashion show she was tearing apart, and doesn't know if her bolts were right. She said the Bratzillaz are spoiled ghouls. She later got help from Meygana and Jade, but the three face a redder situation. Transcript [Theme song; scene then cuts to Clawdeen and Sashabella.] Clawdeen Wolf: Hey why won't you throw a fashion show here? Sashabella Paws: But isn't that breaking the rules of Monster High? [Blinks.] Clawdeen Wolf: Who cares about the rules? [Smirks.] Or maybe you were lying that you and your witchy friends know how to design! Cloetta Spelletta: That's not true! [Hands on hips.] Clawdeen, why don't you get Cleo, Lagoona, Draculaura, Abbey and Frankie here to be our models? Clawdeen Wolf: Why sure I do. Get ready for your creeprific designs. [Walks away.] [Scene cuts to the ghouls behind a stage during the night.] Sashabella Paws: Now why is this night and all ghouls are still here? Draculaura: Because we rise at night! Abbey Bominable: I don't do fashion. It's ghoulterrible. Cleo de Nile: Oh my Ra! [Shocked.] You did not just say that! Frankie Stein: So where's the clothes? Cloetta Spelletta: Create a new me! Now rearrange! Bratzacadabra! Give me the power to change! [The ghouls' outfit change.] Ghoulia Yelps: [Groans and smiles.] Draculaura: Magic-made? Clawdeen Wolf: That's cheating! Sashabella Paws: You know I'm talking to you perspectively! Fluffinscruff! Striped hair of cat! Bratzacadabra, give me an animal chat! Clawdeen Wolf: What?! [Howls.] Draculaura: Let's get this fashion show STARTED! [Scene cuts to the ghouls and Sashabella on the stage.] Cloetta Spelletta: [Holding a microphone.] Ghouls and monsters, we have a fashion show! [Abbey Bominable walks on the stage and does a style pose.] We present Abbey with our latest design! Snow Walk! Sashabella Paws: [Takes a microphone.] Made with snow flakes and leather, Abbey wears our design with her theme: snow cold! [Abbey exits and Frankie, Draculaura and Ghoulia walks on the stage.] We present Frankie, Draculaura and Ghoulia! Frankie Stein: So pretty, I bet every ghoul— [Falls down and her hand walks away.] My hand! [Runs away.] Cloetta Spelletta: Frankie! Cleo de Nile: [Walks on the stage with Lagoona Blue.] Oh my Ra! [Ghouls "boo".] They're boo-ing on these fangtastic designs! Sashabella Paws: It's not my fault! [Points to Cloetta.] Cloetta Spelletta: Mine? [Points to Clawdeen who walks on the stage angrily.] Clawdeen wanted to see our designs! Clawdeen Wolf: What? [Looks at the full moon.] Grr! [Howls and runs away.] Yasmina Clairvoya: [Appears.] Cloetta, Sashabella, relax. Let me see our future here. [Looks into a crystal eye ball; scene shows everyone cheering for The Bratzillaz, and Yasmina closes the crystal ball.] Amazing! Sashabella Paws and Cloetta Spelletta: Hope so. [Sighs.] [Scene cuts to Frankie, Meygana and Jade.] Jade J'Adore: Okay, Meygana, let's help Frankie find her lost— Frankie Stein: My lost hand! Oh ghoul, my hand was never lost for 10 minutes! Meygana Broomstix: Don't you worry! Frankie Stein: [Points to her hand with her foot.] My hand! Jade J'Adore: Let's get it! [Runs away with Meygana and Frankie Stein, but Meygana falls down on Frankie and Jade accidentally hits Frankie's bolt.] Frankie Stein: Oh ghoul. [Sighs when everyone laughs of her, Meygana and Jade.] [Ends.] Category:Season 1 Category:Webisodes